


Out At All Hours

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Asahi has been sitting at the bar for hours now, waiting for Kisumi to get back. No surprise that when Kisumi finally stumbles in, he brings trouble along with him.





	Out At All Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps). 
> 
> In either BR2 or BR3 I wrote about Kisumi and Asahi as yakuza doing bad stuff together, and this seemed like it belonged in the same universe.

Asahi has been sitting at the bar for hours now, waiting for Kisumi to get back. He's drinking slowly, having a cigarette between each one, but he's still drunk by now, the numbers on his watch when he checks getting blurrier and blurrier.

"Don't wait with me," he tries to order Haru, but Haru acts like he hasn't heard and picks up their next round. Even when Haru gets good and drunk, it's impossible to tell by looking at him. The only difference is that his eyes go glassy, liquid. It's not like anyone is waiting at home for Haru either, since Rin's been abroad the whole week, networking with the Australian business connections Samezuka has been cultivating.

The bar should have closed at 3, but Sousuke lets Haru and Asahi finish their drinks as slowly as they want while he closes up, wiping down tables and flipping chairs up on them to sweep. Asahi is down to just the ice in his drink, melting from the heat of his hand against the glass, and he doesn't know where to go after this to keep on waiting for Kisumi.

There's a lot of reasons why Kisumi would be so late back from the host club, or even not show up until morning, most of which Asahi has heard in the last few weeks. A party might have gone late, or another host might have asked him to help out, or a rich client might have offered some very persuasive terms. He always says he'll text but sometimes he doesn't, his phone tucked away in his jacket or out of charge. Asahi doesn't begrudge it; Kisumi's always been a handful ever since they were kids, and he couldn't change him now even if he wanted to.

It's half past when Kisumi finally stumbles in, leaning against the doorway heavily, skin slick. "Hiya. You boys looking for a good time?"

"Finally!" Asahi exclaims, thumping his glass down on the bar and getting up, grabbing his jacket. "You and that stupid club, honestly."

Beside him, Haru frowns. "Is it raining outside?"

"No," Kisumi answers, and his smile is strange. It takes until Asahi is within arm's length that he realizes Kisumi isn't drunk leaning against the door, and it's not rain on his skin because his jacket is dry, it's sweat, soaking through his shirt. Kisumi wavers when Asahi reaches to touch his shoulder, and then collapses into him.

Asahi grabs for Kisumi's waist, and that's when he feels it, the warm wetness of the blood, hidden by Kisumi's jacket. "Dammit, Kisumi!"

"I screwed up," Kisumi sighs, sagging gratefully against Asahi's chest. "Just a little bit, out there."

"I've got you, I've got you," Asahi says, hefting Kisumi up into a bridal carry. His legs threaten to buckle, but Asahi grits his teeth and refuses to loose to drunkenness at a moment like this. "You idiot, think about how your friends feel when you do selfish stuff like…" Kisumi's not listening anymore, unconscious. "Fuck, Haru, can you drive?"

"Hm," Haru stays, like he's thinking about it. He's standing up, but very still, eyes glimmering wetly. "No, I don't think so."

"I'll drive," Sousuke says, appearing behind them suddenly, apron gone and already pulling on his jacket. "Pretty sure I know where Nao-aniki will be at this hour."

\- - - - -

Asahi wakes up slowly, morning sun too warm on his face, his head pounding. He's so hungover his teeth ache, and peeling open his eyes feels like trying to get the skin off an unripe peach, sticky and difficult.

"Hiya," Asahi hears from behind him. He rolls over, with no small effort, and finds Kisumi monopolizing the pillow. He's naked from the waist up, a huge square of gauze taped over his ribs. There are dark smudges under his eyes, but his smile is soft. "I didn't get a chance to say last night, but thanks for waiting up for me."

"You're the worst," Asahi grunts, letting his eyes fall shut again. Kisumi gathers him into a hug, gingerly, and drags fingers through Asahi's hair, slow and gentle. "Next time just call."

"Not so good for a host's business if his hot, scary boyfriend picks him up at the door," Kisumi points out.

"That's why you outta quit that stupid club," Asahi mutters against Kisumi's skin. Kisumi laughs sweetly, until Asahi hugs him tighter and it cuts off with a gasp.


End file.
